Elizabeth Pollard
Elizabeth Pollard (formerly Feldmann, nee Jeffries) was a character in Emmerdale from 1990 to December 1993. She married dodgy businesmman Eric Pollard in October 1992 and was killed in the plane crash that devastated the village the following year. For years there was speculation that Eric had murdered her as she knew about his cheque fraud and about a stolen Roman bracelet that he tried to frame her son Michael Feldmann for. In 2011, 17 years after her death it was revealed she had died from debris from the burning plane that fateful December night in 1993. 'Biography ' Backstory Elizabeth Pollard was born Elizabeth Jeffries daughter of Barry Jeffries and his wife on 3rd May 1947. She married in the 1960s and had two children, Michael and Elsa Feldmann. They lived in Beckindale in the 1970s. 1990-1993 The family first appeared in Beckindale in 1990. She was soon fighting for the affections of Alan Turner and Eric Pollard. She chose Eric in the end despite knowing he was the biggest crook in the village. She hoped to change him when they married in October 1992. This was not to be. Elizabeth later found that Eric had planted a typewriter on her son Michael in order to hide the fact that he had been committing cheque fraud and was prepared to let Michael take the blame. On 30th December 1993 she left him, telling him she'd report him to the police. He tried to talk her out of it saying she'd get done for her role in the theft of antique vases but she said she'd her own imprisonment would be worth that for Eric's. She then left Victoria Cottage and went to Demdyke Row to babysit for her granddaughter Alice Bates. Eric later followed her and asked her what her intentions were. He demanded the papers for the stolen Roman bracelet and when he said he had been going through her things, she slapped him and stormed out to report him. A few seconds later he followed her out of the house. She was never seen alive again as a huge Eastern European airliner exploded 30'000 feet above the village and crashed. Her body was found in a field near the village. Aftermath of her death and years of suspicion she was murdered. Her son Michael, along with a few other villagers believed Eric had murdered her and used the plane crash as a cover up, to stop her from exposing his fraudulent activities. Eric insisted her body was cremated rather than buried which made Michael more suspicious. In the end she was buried and Michael soon left Beckindale. In December 2003 journalists flocked on the village asking the residents if they would be prepared to do a documentary marking the 10th anniversary of the plane crash. Everyone except Eric was against it. Eric was running for Mayor at the time and was willing to arrange to have the documentary filmed. However, when the press started asking questions on Elizabeth Pollard's death Eric called the whole thing off. In November 2010, almost 17 years after her death, Eric started recieving Christmas greetings and notes from "Elizabeth". This "Elizabeth" even signed the vistors book of the B&B that Eric ran with wife Val. Eric believed it to be Amy Wyatt but on the eve of the anniversary of the plane crash, 29 December 2010, when "Elizabeth" asked him to meet her at her grave, Michael Feldmann turned up, after almost 17 years away from the village. It transpired he had been sending the letters and cards. He vowed to get revenge on Eric for killing his mother 17 years before. On 3rd January 2011 Eric told Val about the circumstances leading to Elizabeth's death, the cheque fraud, how he tried to blame Michael and the stolen Roman bracelet. He then explained how he went round to ask her what her intentions were and she stormed out into the night and he went after her and she ran onto the moor. And then he explained that he tried to get her to listen but she ran off screaming then a tree close by burst into flames, the sky lit up and it rained fire as debris from the passenger jet rained down. He then said he went back and found she was dead. On 4th January 2011 Val obtained the coroners report which confirmed she had died from wreckage from the plane. Michael Feldmann was forced to admit defeat and wanted to return the money he blackmailed Eric out of. Eric told him to keep it and make a new start. Michael then left the B&B, got into his car and drove out of the village into the night. In May 2011 Eric mentioned Elizabeth when him and son David Metcalfe were looking for Amy who went missing.